Une peur, un amour
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. Trowa donne une représentation de funanbulisme. Oneshot. Cadeau pour Machan.


**Auteuse **: Babel (babel121 at yahoo.fr)

**Titre **: Une peur, un amour

**Base **: Gundam Wing

**Genre : **One Shot, Yaoi,peut-être OOC de Trowa (a suis pas sûre ? ?), POV Trowa, c'est miiiiiimiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!

**Couples **: 121 en fond (a pas pu m'en empêcher !!! ), principalement 34 et 43 ?

**Notes **: -Cadeau pour Machan !!! C'est pour toi ma cop' !!!!!!

-Réponse au défi de Lyrashin n°4 de la deuxième série !!! _(4 Trowa joue les équilibristes au cirque, mais, si en réalité il avait le vertige ? Obligatoire : Rien ! Amusez-vous juste un peu avec ça ! Mais ça serait sympa d'avoir un couple dont le numéro 3 pour mettre un peu d'ambiance…) _

-C'est la fic la plus courte que j'ai jamais faite !!!!! J'hallucine, que trois pages !!!!

**Disclaimer **: Aucun des G-Boys ne m'appartient et surtout pas Trowa. En plus, même s'il m'appartenait, ça ferait déjà longtemps que Machan me l'aurait piqu !!! -- Ah si, y'en a un à moi, Diego ! Mais bon, vu à quoi il sert dans la fic, je sais pas si je dois m'en vanter… --

**UNE PEUR, UN AMOUR**

Ce soir est un grand soir pour le cirque. Ce soir est tenté pour la première fois un numéro sans filet. Du funambulisme. Diego s'était préparé depuis des mois pour ce numéro. Tout était au point, oui, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que… Diego se foule la cheville pendant l'implantation du chapiteau sur ce nouveau site. Impossibilité d'annuler le numéro, la plupart des places ayant été vendues pour lui. Il faut lui trouver un remplaçant. Catherine propose mon nom vu que je me débrouille plutôt bien dans cette spécialité. Tous les regards se posent sur moi, tous les espoirs du cirque reposent sur moi. Je ne peux pas refuser, je ne peux pas laisser ma "Famille" en difficulté.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve sur la piste à une centaine de mètres du sol, le chapiteau ayant été agrandi pour ce numéro. Je ne l'ai jamais fait aussi haut, même pas pour infiltrer une base d'Oz. je l'ai toujours fait à une hauteur raisonnable, ne craignant, en cas de chute, rien de très grave. Mais là, là si je tombe, je mourais sûrement, ou, si je m'en sort, je finirais ma vie en légume dans un fauteuil. Je ne dois pas penser à tout ça, je vais y arriver. je dois y arriver pour vous montrer que je mérite votre confiance, à vous mes amis qui êtes venus me voir ce soir. je vais vous montrer que j'en suis capable.

Mon regard se perd dans la foule à votre recherche. Vous êtes là, dans ce coin sombre en haut des gradins. Wufei ronchonnant sûrement qu'il préfèrerait être dans sa chambre à lire. Heero impassible comme d'habitude mais essayant de calmer quelque peu un Duo mort de rire de voir les clowns s'ébattre sur la piste en contrebas. Depuis qu'ils sont ensembles, notre Soldat Parfait est devenu un peu plus humain, cela fait plaisir à voir. Et enfin, il y a toi. Toi qui ries avec Duo. j'aime te voir rire, j'aime voir tes grands yeux bleus pétiller de joie. Mais de là où je suis, je ne peux les distinguer. Je ne vois que tes cheveux d'ange, cette si belle couleur qui te distingue des autres, qui te rend si différent…

Les lumières s'éteignent d'un coup, me sortant de mes pensées. Les clowns ont terminé, ça va être à mon tour. La voix de M. Loyal se fait entendre, présentant le numéro et me présentant. Un spot m'illumine alors, me mettant en valeur, faisant ressortir les paillettes de mon costume. C'est à moi, il faut que j'avance sur ce fil. Je pose un premier pied dessus, cherchant mes appuis, puis un deuxième. Ça y est, je ne peux plus reculer, je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur. Je fais quelques pas lentement, sûrement, et mon regard se perd dans le vide sous mes pieds. Je n'aurais pas dû, c'est si haut ! Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai l'impression que le vide m'appelle. Je sens la peur monter en moi, cette terreur sourde qui me paralyse sur place. je n'arrive plus à faire un pas. Il faut que je me calme, je ferme les yeux. Je peux y arriver, je dois y arriver ! Il faut que j'y aille d'un coup, je ne dois pas hésiter. Plus vite j'irais, plus vite j'arriverais au bout et plus vite je te rejoindrais en bas. Oui, c'est ça ! Il faut que j'arrive vite au bout ! je rouvre les yeux et me remets à marcher. Je presse le pas, regardant doit devant moi. La peur est toujours là, si mon regard retombe sur le vide, je ne sais si j'arriverais à repartir. C'est pour cela que je fixe le poteau en face de moi, mon objectif. Je cours presque sur le fil, pressé d'en finir. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme on le voudrait. Dans ma précipitation, je pose mal mon pied droit et le sens glisser sur le fil. Tout le poids de mon corps est déséquilibré et je me sens emporté vers le vide. Des cris d'horreur et d'effroi parcourent la salle. Instinctivement, je lève les bras et arrive à attraper le fil de ma main gauche. Je suis ainsi suspendu à une hauteur où la moindre chute serait fatale, le fil m'entaillant les doigts et sentant ma prise sur celui-ci faiblir.

je vous vois alors, mes amis… Quatre… Vos regards sont tournés vers moi. Duo est affolé et s'agrippe aux bras qu'Heero a placé autour de lui pour le rassurer. A coté, Wufei te tient dans ses bras. Une bouffée de jalousie me traverse alors mais elle est bien vite oubliée quand je remarque ton visage. Tes joues sont baignées de larmes. Je t'ai fait pleurer. Toi, mon ange de la joie. Toi qui souris tout le temps, qui garde espoir même quand Duo l'a perdu, je t'ai fait pleurer. Ma mort te ferait mal… Alors je ne dois pas mourir, je ne peux pas mourir ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je veux encore te voir rire et sourire.

Avec la force du désespoir, je tire sur mon bras et agrippe le fil de ma main droite. A la force des bras, je me redresse et arrive à monter mes jambes à la hauteur du fil. A force de persévérance et d'équilibre, je me retrouve debout sur le fil, prêt à repartir. Un soupir de soulagement général se fait entendre sous le chapiteau. Je parcours les derniers mètres qu'il me restait à franchir et atteint la plate-forme. Inconsciemment, mon regard se pose sur toi. tu as l'air soulagé, tu souris. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour ton sourire si lumineux ? Il me donne la force et l'envie de continuer, de vivre pour toi. Les applaudissements sont gigantesques alors que je redescends, le spectacle leur a plut. Je n'y fait pas attention, ne te lâchant pas des yeux tout du long de ma descente.

Arrivé sur la piste, je salue distraitement, mon regard toujours fixé sur toi. Malheureusement, je ne peux aller te voir de suite et dois rejoindre ma loge. Là, Catherine me sert fortement dans ses bras en me disant combien je lui ais fait peur. Je la repousse gentiment et lui demande de me laisser seul. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. je sais depuis longtemps déjà mon amour pour toi et cet événement n'a fait que le renforcer. Il faut que je te dise ce que je ressens. Je ne veux pas mourir sans que tu ne le saches. Ta voix criant mon nom me surprends et je n'ai que le temps de me retourner que tu es dans mes bras, pleurant dans mon cou. Je perçois un mouvement en face de moi et voit Heero me faire un sourire avant qu'il ne referme la porte de ma loge. Nous sommes seuls et tu pleures. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer.

-Quatre ? Quatre, cesse de pleurer, s'il te plait.

Tu arrêtes de pleurer mais tu ne me relâches pas pour autant. J'aime te sentir près de moi ainsi.

-Oh Trowa, j'ai eut si peur ! J'ai eut si peur de te perdre ! Je ne l'aurais pas supporter si tu étais mort ainsi ! Quand tu as faillit tomber, je me suis senti si impuissant de ne pas pouvoir t'aider ! Oh Trowa, je ne veux pas te perdre, non, je ne veux pas !

Ton discours me touche énormément, j'aime te tenir dans mes bras. Mais il faut que je te parle.

-Quatre, je… je dois te dire quelque chose…

Tu te redresses et me regardes droit dans les yeux.

-Chut… ne dis rien… je sais… moi aussi.

Et sans rien ajouter, tu m'embrasses tendrement. Sans rompre le baiser, je te serre un peu plus dans mes bras. J'aimerais que ce moment dure éternellement. Nous nous séparons à contrecœur, devant reprendre notre souffle et tu te blottis tout contre moi. Le silence qui s'est installé est doux et confortable mais, pour une fois, je ressens le besoin de le rompre. Même si tu as compris, je dois te le dire.

-Je t'aime Quatre.

-Moi aussi, Trowa, moi aussi je t'aime.

Et nous retombons dans le silence, dans ce moment de douce quiétude qui n'appartiens qu'à nous.

**FIN**

Babel : Ouaaaiiiisss !!!!!!!! A fini une autre fic !!!!! L'a fait qu'en une après-midi !!!!!!! Un record pour moi !!!!!

Duo : traîtresse ! ! ! T'as écrit qu'un 3x4, et nous alors ?

Babel : Bah quoi ? T'es avec Heero quand même dans celle-l !

Duo : Tu parles ! Mon nom n'apparaît que deux fois !!!!

Babel : Eh, tu crois quand même pas que je vais faire que des histoires centrées sur toi !!!!! En plus, celle-là, c'est un cadeau pour Machan et son couple préféré, c'est le 34, j'allais quand même pas lui faire un 1x2 !!!!!!!

Duo : Bah si !!!!

Babel : Pfffffffff, espèce d'égoïste !!! N'empêches, ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire quelque chose de nouveau !!! A déjà fait des POV de Duo et Heero, là, un de Trowa, il me manque plus que ceux de Quatre et Wufei et je les aurais tous fait !!!! Gotta write them all !!!!!!!

Wufei : Toi, t'as trop regardé Pokémon !!!

Babel : Même pas vrai, ça fait vachement longtemps que j'en ai pas vu ! C'est juste que j'aime bien cette formule !!!

Tous les G-Boys : -.- 


End file.
